Rickshaw
Richard Shawson Clancy is a pirate, a lush, and a heathen. Rumored to have been involved in the fall of the Royal House of Zethrian, his last recorded location was in the role of a stealth expert in a spec-ops team for the Turellian Army, though he has since abandoned his charade. Origin Some of his earliest memories are aboard the flagship of the infamous Bloodfins, lover of the firstmate, Erzuli Seaclaw. Rickshaw quickly picked up the trade of loot 'n plunder, and spent some time assomething of a lucky charm for the captain and crew of the "Jawsome Fortune." The bloodthirty pirate clan rose to unprecidented power in the region, and grew to include an armada of nearly twenty eight ships. In that time, not a single crewmember recieved any wound more serious than a splinter. The Pirate learned the ways of survival on the high seas (dispite the fact the the Bloodfins were coastal raiders,) and served an important roll as the captain's favored crewman. These happy times were doomed to end in ruin, however, and did so when Roy Sharkmouth, a were-shark and the current leader of the Bloodfins, was delt a mortal wound by a knight-paladin in an ill-fated coastal raid. Although the toothy captain survived the initial injury, he died before the end of the week. In less than three months, the once mighty Bloodfins were reduced to a single ship, all others having either left to seek thier own fortunes, or destroyed in battle. The final blow came in the form of a monstrous hurricane that ripped the Jawsome Fortune to driftwood. Rickshaw's rough streak would not end there, however. Although he managed to survive the wreck, he was found on the beach by yet another knight-paladin of the realm, a young woman named Cambree. After some cunning questioning, she tricked him into admitting his criminal ways, and arrested him. This would have been the end for Rickshaw however, he had received a chest wound during the wreck, and Cambree took pity on him, stripping him down to tend to the injury. She was unprepared for his overwhelming charm. The next morning (well, afternoon really, it had been a long night,) she took him to the nearest port town and left him with a room at the inn, a bag of gold for food, and a promise to return in a few days. Rickshaw left on the first ferry out of town, and ended up in Loreshire before his chest had healed up. Running from Destiny Once in loreshire, Rickshaw fell in with some rather strange company; a pair of dwarves, an orc, a immensly obese half-dragon, and some sort of monster had joined together in a plot to commit regicide. Along the way, the orc, the fat half-dragon, and the strange monster all fell to perils and enemies. Eventually, Rickshaw and the dwarves ended up in a tomb, where they met an Illuri known as The Prophet, who transported them two hundred years forward through time. When the escaped the tomb, the small town nearby had been replaced by a mountain and a slaver's camp. Rickshaw wasted no time heading back to the nearest port, and joining the first crew of sailors that would let him on. After some time doing "honest work" as a "sailor", the ship he was on took an adventuring party on as passengers. Following the directions of some strange map, they wound up on an island in a part of the south silver sea Rickshaw had never been in before. As the young adventurers traveled up the winding path towards the summit of a small hill in the middle of the island, most of the crew followed. Rickshaw, however, took this opportunity to relieve the luggage that had been brought aboard of all the gold inside. Afterwards, he followed everyone to the hilltop. When he arrived, however, he found them all asleep around a fountain, which he was quick to inspect. Very soon he too was feeling drowsy, and before he knew it, he had joined the others in sleep. Nearly three hundred years passed this way before Rickshaw woke with a start. Looking around, he was in the middle of a monsoon, and lightning had apparently hit the fountain. Furthermore, he could not find any sign of his crewmembers or the adventuring party that had rested nearby, however the place was quite a bit spookier in the rain, and there was some ossified scraps of armor and weapons (and one ancient looking corpse in an alcove nearby.) Assuming the bastard must have knocked him out and left him for dead, Rickshaw took to his heels. Finding his way down the mountain, he chanced upon a small fishing town that hadn't been there before, and quick as you like, he was out on the open ocean once again. Trivia Character Information Category:Characters Category:Chaotic neutral Category:Pcs Category:Mason's characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains